At present there exist on the market handles for brooms, brushes, rollers, etc. formed by an elongated element made of wood, plastic or metal, fixed or telescopic which are held with the hands at the area of the front end, mounting the tool at the opposing end, normally fitted at pressure, threaded or interlocked with any type of clamp.
Over the years the handles have hardly evolved in the structure and configuration thereof for making them more ergonomic and adaptable to different types of tools, which require a specific termination for the use thereof.